


Dancing As One.

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dancing, Grinding, M/M, Make Outs, fluff kinda, stingue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue goes to a club every night to blow off steam so he doesn't have to deal with his homophobic parents.<br/>Sting happened to come to the bar the same night Rogue did for the first time, he was entranced by his dancing and has been hooked ever since than.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing As One.

There he was, the black haired beauty... Least that's the nickname Sting gave the man.  
Sting visited this very club a month ago, he saw him here.

Dancing.

Sounds cheesy right? Well maybe... But just the way he danced was entrancing, like he was trying to hypnotize you into falling in love with him.

And it worked on Sting.

Ever since than hes been coming to the club every night just to see him dance.

Rogue was just letting off steam by dancing, he was having some recent family issues after he came out as gay, so he just kept going to this club that a friend of his owned every night to avoid his parents.  
He was dancing for him and his enjoyment, others just seemed to enjoy it as well.  
Often he felt stares people watching, regardless he let his body move to the sound of the music, brushing off the occasional grabby stranger or grinder.  
But he felt the same pair of eyes...  
Every. Single. Night.  
He wanted so badly to know who exactly watched him dance every night, who had the time to watch him dance every night.

Regardless he danced and let the music take his body and soul away from him.

Sting had been watching the man for a good hour now, just entranced by every step, every sway, every snap of the hips.  
Everything.  
As he watched him dance, he took note of his rather appealing choice in clothes.  
His originally fully buttoned up black shirt was now down a few buttons, most likely done by him to help keep cool  
He had on faded ripped up jeans, his long-ish hair pulled up now like it always ended up, and his black converse that he always wore.  
Not exactly dancing clothes, most would be sweating buckets, but he wasn't.

What was Sting wearing?

A white tank top and some black jeans with blue converse instead of black like Rogues.

A slower song came on and Rogue didn't quite know what to do.  
He was about to shuffle out of the crowd and call it night when someone came up behind him and wrapped there arms around his waist and rested there chin on his shoulder.  
Rogue tensed but kept moving with the song not wanting to alarm the stranger.  
They were swaying to the music as the stranger began to speak.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanna dance okay?"

Sting mumbled his words lazily as he rested his head completely on the boys shoulder and took a deep breath.  
Rogue relaxed a little bit, placing a hand on one of the strangers hands and taking it off, spinning himself out.  
When he saw the stranger he was shocked.  
He was extremely good looking, from what he could tell in this crappy lighting, he had blonde hair, blue eyes, looked kinda tan...  
He had one earring as well..  
Said stranger smirked at Rogue and came closer, wrapping his arms around Rogues waist loosely.

"Like what ya see?"

Rogue only smirked, nodding his head as he gripped Stings chin.  
Rogue leaned in and kissed him, wrapping his arms around the strangers neck as they swayed to the song.  
They broke the kiss and Sting leaned into Rogue to whisper in his ear, the next words that came made Rogue blush an extreme shade of red.

"Stings the name the name by the way, figured I'd at least give ya that much"

As Sting pulled away with a smug look on his face.  
Rogue hated it, he wanted to wipe that stupid look off of his face.  
He returned his attention to the music once a fast paced song came on.  
Now is his chance.

"Either move it, or follow my lead, Sting. And by the way my names Rogue, just to make sure you know who's name to call when you can't keep up"

Rogue smirked and started getting himself lost in the beat.  
Stings eyes only gleamed, a challenge eh?  
So he did exactly that, he followed his lead.

Rogue had to admit, blondie wasn't to shabby, he caught him stepping on his own feet a few times but besides that he kept up better than anyone he'd ever danced with, it was almost like they were in sync.  
People watched in awe as the two danced, one mirroring the other.  
Some rather, inappropriate songs came on and Rogue noticed Sting getting closer and closer to him.  
Sting shuffled behind the boy quickly and grabbed his hips, making him grind against Stings pelvis.  
Rogue had to restrain a moan at the sudden contact.

Damn him.

They were still swaying there hips to the music but Sting was constantly grinding against Rogues ass.  
Its not like he didn't mind it, but it was seriously turning him on, this guy was such a tease!  
Rogue was panting, not from dancing but from arousal, dammit he was getting to him!  
Sting groped his package and that made him groan lowly, but Sting still heard it and smirked.  
Rogue held his ground as best as he could, doing his best not to give into Stings touches.  
He got himself separated from Sting and spun the boy around, Rogue becoming the grinder now.

He gripped Stings hips firmly and swayed to the music with him, Sting shamelessly groaned and pressed harder against the boy.  
He was lost in the music and the sensations he was feeling, Sting couldn't stop himself, he lost all shame and every bit of his morals as Rogue slid his hands up his shirt.  
Sting grabbed his arms and led him over to a more 'Private area' Where they could go make out and grind against each other in 'Private'

"I have to ask you something Sting."

Rogue mumbled in between kisses to the blonde man who hummed in response, pecking his lips a few more times.

"Have you been the one watching me ever night since I first started coming here?"

Sting stopped kissing him and a smirk slowly slid onto his features.

"Why yes, do you like the way my eyes undress you?"

Stings smirk grew even more when Rogue blushed and punched him in the shoulder mumbling a 'Shut up' Some where in there.

Rogue and Sting danced together every night since than, eventually as they got to know each other, Rogue moved in with Sting to get away from his homophobic parents and they lived happily ever after having fights only once a day over trivial things and having rough kinky sex.

~Till Next Time ~


End file.
